Mission Failure
by A Bittersweet Liar
Summary: Nightwing doesn't think they've succeeded, because how can the mission be a success with Kaldur dying. He never thought M'gann would be the reason why. And yet the sight of Kaldur on the floor bleeding, doesn't stop tears from falling. Warning: Character Death.


**Author's Note:** If you don't like reading sad stories, please avoid this. I wrote this because I was curious, if Kaldur ever succeeded, how would the group react. And since M'gann, (and sorry if I wrote her name wrong) was acting differently towards bad guys, I thought it'd fit that she'd be the reason why if the mission succeeded, it would fail at the same time, because _nobody_ knew about it, so they all think Kaldur is their enemy, and that Artemis is dead.

**Warning:** Character Death. _Spoilers for Season 2._

* * *

**Mission Failure**

'It's _wrong_' Nightwing thinks pained, he _never_ thought that M'gann would attack Kaldur because she was still hurting over Artemis's death; because no matter what, Kaldur was** still** Aqualad, his leader, _his_ friend, the guy who helped him when he was still Robin. He chokes on air, as he hurries to Kaldur to see if the older man is still breathing, and Nightwing wants to scream, because there's just _so much blood._ But he's still the leader of this team, he can't lose his composure, but that doesn't stop tears from strolling down his cheeks.

He notes that Conner is gaping at M'gann like he never expected her to do this to Kaldur, but at the same time he has the look that says 'I _**should**_ have known this by _now_' and Nightwing is curious, but he ignores it for now, because Kaldur is bleeding, and Artemis, still disguised as someone else, is pressing on the wound, trying to stop the blood from flowing, her hands are fully of blood, and her coat is stained with blood.

Wally is crying, glaring at M'gann, because no matter how much he adored her, this was Kaldur: the guy who trained with them, who lead them, who protected them from death, who made sure that Artemis wouldn't get hurt because of an undercover mission.

Wally yells all kinds of things like "Why?! Kaldur, you _weren't_ supposed to die, at least, not like _this._" Nightwing agrees silently, because they had almost won, Kaldur had figured out the Light's plans, and Artemis was going to return with him, because their mission had succeeded and yet Kaldur lies almost still on the golden sands, choking, as blood keeps flowing from his chest.

Nightwing can _only_ watch, because this was his mission as leader, he can't yell at M'gann because she didn't _know_, but to kill the enemy or hurt him to the point of death, wasn't something that Young Justice did, and he wanted to yell at her.

Artemis is crying, begging softly "Kaldur please,_** don't**_ die, not when we've won, not when we finished the objective. Aqualad _**please**_ don't give up!" and all Kaldur does is smile sweetly.

And Nightwing's heart stings in pain, because Kaldur has never been anything but sweet, kind, and generous. He hears the arrival of the other Justice League members, and notices Zatanna's pained cries. Because from the ones who knew Kaldur best, they knew he'd never hurt anyone to the point where their dying, the guy was a major softie. Nightwing glared at M'gann who looked horrified at her actions, who telling herself "No, no. I _didn't_ mean to kill him, I'm sorry, I'm _so_ **sorry** Kaldur~" her tears glistening, before they stroll down her green cheeks, L'gann tries to comfort her, but Conner doesn't budge, and Nightwing understands why. Out of all of them, Kaldur was the kindest to Conner, always helping him, and guiding him. The feeling of losing _**him**_ must hurt, because Kaldur was like a brother to all of them, especially to Conner.

He hears Flash ask "What's _going_ on?", Batman's almost silent footsteps, Superman trying to comfort the stunned Conner, who looks as if someone he loved had just stabbed him. Wally is yelling at Kaldur to hold on, but Kaldur is choking out blood now.

Aquaman has rushed to them, already kneeling down, before Nightwing feels Batman's gloved hand on his shoulder telling him "It's okay-" and before Batman can continue, Nightwing has wretched himself from Batman's grip. He yells at Batman "it's _**okay**_?! One of my closest friends is _dying_, because my friend thought he killed our teammate and attacked him. He was doing all of this under our orders, and after saving us, helping us, he is left _dying_. And you tell me it's going to be okay, tell me _how_?!" ignoring the fact that this was Batman, the man who raised him, who had given him a home, when had none, because Kaldur was dying, and in that moment nothing else mattered.

Kaldur stops choking for a moment to notice Aquaman and tell him "My King, I am _sorry_ that this is how our last meeting should be. I thought that I'd be able to explain **why** I betrayed all of you, and that I didn't kill Artemis." he chokes, and Aquaman looks quite pained. "I was supposed to be an undercover mole working for young justice, but pretending to be bad, so that Black Manta may trust me." and a tear slips from Kaldur's eyes, "The mission succeeded, and Artemis and I had already came back to inform Nightwing and Batman. But everything went wrong-" and more blood trickles down his lips. Artemis had already removed the necklace, and is trying to calm herself, to _help_ Kaldur.

Aquaman watches with horror on his face, and glassy eyes, as his protégé is dying, telling him that he had _never_ once betrayed him, that he was doing it so that _they _could succeed. Aquaman's heart is shattering, because Kaldur was like his son, and he yells out frustrated. He tells Batman "YOU! You _knew_, and still you let us believe the façade, how _could_ you?! He was **my **son, and now he dies, because of your mission. What if it had been Robin or Nightwing instead, would you have_ cared_? Would you have liked it if I had lied to _you_?"

Batman only remains silent, as both his former sidekick and teammate yell at him, because guilt is filling his heart up, because he never expected Kaldur to be injured after the mission had succeeded. He only tells them "I'm sorry", but the pain is still there, surrounding all of them like a heavy fog.

Roy is there, Nightwing notes, but he is still feeling angry, sad, and so _hurt_. Roy looks _pained_, before asking Nightwing "You_ knew_? Of course _**you**_ knew...It was yours and Batman's idea, never mind you never forcing him to do this, but how could you _let him_ do this?!" and Nightwing notices that Roy is in civilian clothes, looking very out of breath, and wonders how far he had to run, before looking away.

And when Kaldur begins softly "My friends-" is when everyone's attention focuses to Kaldur.

"I wish to apologize for putting you all in such a situation, _please_ do not blame Nightwing or Batman, **I** had agreed, and if it was by M'gann's hand that I were to die, it would be a most suitable death. I have succeeded in my mission, and I want to thank all of you for the beautiful memories you've given me."

M'gann is screaming agonizingly, and it _hurts_ to hear her, because this was Kaldur, their friend, dying because of _her_. Conner is biting his lips, to keep the tears from falling, and still they fall, even as Superman holds on to Conner, the young man looks so angry, so hurt, that Nightwing can't look any more.

But what makes all of them cry even more, is this "I have loved you all like the family that I _never_ had, like the family I _lost_. Forgive me, but this is our **final** Good bye, _please_ take care~" and Kaldur's unique blue-grey eyes close.

Artemis is the first to scream, and no matter what Wally does, she keeps saying "no, **no**, NO! _Kaldur_, why?! _Why?_"

Flash is looking at the sight with sad eyes, because he _knew_ Kaldur, and Impulse realizes that maybe this is why the future had become so bleak, that this incident itself was why the justice league in the future no longer exists. He wishes he had known that fact sooner than later, but-it's too late now...

J'onn doesn't know whether to comfort M'gann or just watch, because the sight is painful, and the pain coming from the members hurts to even consider.

John and Hal watch silently, both are sad, and horrified at such a fact, but it doesn't change _anything_.

Raquel is crying softly, while hugging Icon. Zatanna is on the ground sobbing, while the younger members watch silently, not knowing what to do. Dr. Fate only glances at the sight before leaving the scene, because this was not a place for him to be.

Green Arrow is watching from afar with Black Canary in his arms weeping. The pain they feel is incomparable, because this _was_ Kaldur, and they' known the boy for _years_. To see him die is like watching Roy torment himself all over again.

Roy is crying, swearing at Kaldur "Why do _you_ **always** have to sacrifice yourself, you asshole! Why couldn't you stay alive? Aren't you _my_ best friend?" but the sight of him is heart-wrenching, that no one dares to glance at him.

Wally is watching his close friend, look so serene at death's door, and sobs out loud, while holding on to Artemis

Superman looks away, and pities Batman for a moment, because Batman knew Kaldur, had always interacted with him, and now Kaldur was just _gone_. He knows that he can never understand their pain, and is saddened by the fact that he will never get to know Kaldur.

The waves lap on a shore, and the wind blows, but Kaldur is _still _dead, and Nightwing wonders if the risk was ever worth losing someone like Kaldur, someone who'd never let them down, someone who'd been with them for years. And decides it wasn't, before lighting up a cigarette, and trying to forget the sight of blood, but Kaldur's smile is still imprinted on his memories.

And his tears fall again, because he's not sure if the mission was a success with Kaldur dead.

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
